


A Moment on the Lips

by AVegetarianCannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Foreplay, Illustrated, M/M, Pillow Talk, Will knows how to get what he wants, a vicious vicious tease, smitten cannibal is smitten, will is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/pseuds/AVegetarianCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham waits for a vulnerable moment to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment on the Lips

“Tell me you love me,” Will said, kissing his way down Hannibal’s bare belly.

“You know I do.”

“Tell me.”

“I love you,” Hannibal said, “more than words or actions could ever say.”

“Try,” Will commanded him.

Hannibal thought for a few moments, which wasn’t an easy task considering where Will’s mouth was heading, and then he hit upon the perfect expression of adoration.

“I love you,” he began, “enough to adopt dogs with you.”

Will sucked a kiss on the inside of his thigh. “How many dogs?” he asked.

“Two,” Hannibal said, but then Will was licking down lower, spreading his legs apart, so he amended, “three dogs!”

Will came up for air. “How many?”

“As many as you want,” Hannibal said. “As many as you want, that’s how much I love you.”

The next day, Hannibal woke to this:

 

 

_A moment on the lips, a lifetime of dogs up to the hips._

**Author's Note:**

> [Pic source](http://www.lifewithdogs.tv/2015/10/heaven-is-a-place-on-earth-in-a-450-dog-sanctuary/).


End file.
